graveminds daughter
by flood grave
Summary: the flood has returned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Naruto.

Prologue

UNSC Cruiser Keys Bravery: September 17, 2571.

Commanders log Val' Tarsare

Less than three hours ago we intercepted a transmission from a little known planet nearly twelve lightyears from our current position, and it is disturbing. The Flood have indeed survived the destruction of Installation 00 and have evolved into a more human form, a perfect human form. Requesting permission to inspect the planet.

-Transmission Begins-

What will you do when the world you once knew falls apart? Will you run in terror? Will you fight to survive? Will you attempt to resist the inevitable? I should know what happens when you do these things, I did them once, when I was human. You and the village left me for dead, as a result I am what you see. I am no longer mortal but I do bleed and I know what love is despite being a monster, the daughter of a parasite, and the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My name was once Naruto Uziamaki , it is no longer, instead I am now Akira Hasiley Gravemind, the Queen of the Flood. I was once the son of the Yondiman Hokage but that part of me died as well. Now Sasuki Uchiha, you, student of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, we both knew each others' flesh so well and for a time you had me fooled, I thought you loved me. Yet where were you when those bastards from Aktuskei took our kits?! You were humping the bastreds Sakuro and Inoto! Now my cheating wife you are my lunch. Good bye my love. May you burn in hell.

-Transmission ends-

Message from Cairo Station

Lord Hood II

Commander Val' Tarsare

I hereby give you and your ship permission to inspect the planet. I am rerouting several carrier groups to surround the system, just in case things get out of hand.

Now that you've read the prologue click the little blue button at the bottom and review or Else! Oh and here's a question why is the name Hasiley in 'Akira's ' name? I'll give you a hint it involves her 'mother'. I do not own Naruto or Halo

Chapter one: Death and Rebirth of Naruto Uzamaki

"Come out of there demon we know where your hiding." Laughed a voice, but it was not like he was going to comply with that, request. A thirteen year old Naruto was now exhausted, despite his massive chakra reserves, and yet those god forsaken villagers still had plenty of energy. 'Kyuubi can you hear me?' Naruto asked his tenet. **"Yes Kit I hear you, what did you do to exhaust yourself so much?" **Kyuubi questioned her container. 'I ran Kyu; just give enough energy to get to the woods.' Naruto answered. **'Sure thing kit, but don't get used to it.'** Kyuubi warned, as she gave the boy who she considered a son some chakra. 'Thanks Kyu-Chan you're the best!' Naruto grinned inwardly with a warm smile to the demon. Kyuubi giggled, that was just another thing she loved about her kit, his wonderful smile.

With his energy fully restored, and a bit of improvised strategy, Naruto made his suicide run. "Told you the demon was hiding back here!" cried one of the villagers. 'Shit!' Naruto cursed inwardly. He ran down the streets toward the Forest of Death, the one place that no villager would enter and most Ninja would enter willingly, unless you're Anko that is. But even she seemed frightened of the forest or at least something in it recently. Despite this fact Naruto continued his mad-dab for the forest and jumped the fence, laughing at the drunken mob behind him. "Ha, Ha, Ha, you suckers can't catch me!" That's when the ANBU dropped from the trees, the ones who didn't like him. "Shit again." Naruto cursed under his breath. "Where do you think your running to demon?" chuckled one of the ANBU. Naruto preformed the signs for the Kage Bushnin no Jutsu but before he finished he was hit from behind, and then the beating began. Just as he began to blackout he saw a strange tree branch behind one of his attackers and then the screams began before he entered blissful unconsciousness.

Slowly he opened his eyes, he was still in the forest but much further in. **_The innocent child so young and yet so fragile. Yet few are as pure as the one before me _**Said a deep unearthly voice. "Who's there?" Naruto said in frightened voice as he couldn't see anyone but he did see a giant tree like creature. "Eh what are you?" Naruto asked in wonder and shock. **_I am the Gravemind. I am a monument to all your sins, despite how trivial they are, and yet you have a purity I have never encountered. I can offer you an escape and a family, and if you wish a new body _**The creature said.

'Kyuubi-Ne-Chan can this thing be trusted? I mean this offer seems too good to be true.' Naruto asked. **"I don't know kit but he smells familiar. Wait did it say its name was Gravemind?"** Kyuubi asked. 'Yeah, why do you ask?' Naruto replied. **"Well if it weren't for the fact he smells mortally wounded, he wouldn't be trust worthy, yet he is. I think he wants you to be his replacement as the leader of the Flood.", Kyuubi** explained. 'The Flood? What kind of Flood is an organism?' Naruto asked, as he never considered anything that was called a flood could be something other than water. **"A parasite that makes its unwilling victims into the living dead. But I'd take the deal. It might come in handy later on." **Kyuubi informed her container. Naruto looked at the creature straight in the eye and said "I Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune accept your offer Gravemind of the Flood."

Gravemind made a nodding motion a rumbled, **_For one so young you know what I am and treat me with honor and respect is rare and yet that tradition shall be a thing of the past. For this I shall remold you to a form more fitting for the container of Kyuubi-Chan, the one creature who ever showed me love, and treated me normal. And yet I do not wish to turn you into a futanari without your consent _**_"I doubt anyone who would wish to harm me would recognize me as a female, so that is acceptable but out curiosity why a futanari?" Naruto answered knowing he just resigned himself to life as a woman. **I wish for my predecessor to be one of beauty and grace as well as strength. For since you are the holder of my love, and through you she shall be born anew. **Gravemind rumbled. "Okay that makes sense Gravemind-sama." Naruto said but in reality he didn't want to question the logic of such a being, so he took a deep breath before committing his final act as Naruto, "I am ready now." **Understood young one. Just be warned this will hurt more than you can imagine. **Gravemind spoke as it coiled it's tendrils around Naruto's body, before the boy disappeared within the fleshy mass._

_Three days later…_

_The ANBU was on still on high alert after a group of civilians and Ninja that strayed too close and even within the Forest of Death were slaughtered by a mysterious demon. What was worse, the boy Naruto Uzimaki, never showed up for his team meeting, and was listed missing. This sent Tsunade into a bit of a frenzy, and decided to up ANBU patrols in the forest, thus causing three squads of ANBU to arrive in front of a strange tree at the same time. At that moment the 'tree' shifted and words rumbled through the forest. **Corpses shift and headstones pushed aside these are the things that you must abide. **To the horror of the ANBU, dozens of formally human corpses and many Alien corpses, all of which were horroribly disfigured, god of the dead where is the boy. **He is now forever changed. An heir to my legacy that none shall harm. From son to daughter the body is transformed, from human to vixen forever more. **That reply caught the ANBU of guard, only to end up with an even greater shock when a young Blonde haired woman entered the circle formed by the animated corpses. "Hello ANBU-san, Hello Kakashi-sensei, did you all miss me?"_

_On thought raced though the ANBU's minds, "NARUTO?!"_

**_Don't you love cliffhangers? Okay I know I neglect my stories but lately this idea has been nagging me and after playing HALO 3 I decided that maybe I should just give in and post it thus this story was born. Oh and does anyone know what the name of the Shangihel (elites) homeworld is?_**


	2. Chapter 2 truth and reconciliation

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or halo but I wish I did.

Chapter 2. Truth and reconciliation

Naruto is that you I mean what happened and what are those things they look like they came from hell or something said kakashi.

Hey Kakashi sensei yes its me and these are my flood soldiers I guess you can say I have a new bloodline in away its kind of cool naruto purred in excitement.

Naruto!

Akira proclaimed the new female.

What?

My new name is Akira and I hope you don't mind but I'm going to see sarutobi-oji-san right now goodbye sensei. Akira wait huh were did he i mean she learn the shushin no jutsu?

5 minutes later hokage tower.

Knock, knock come in said a kind elderly voice hey old man said Akira.

Huh who are you wait those whiskers naruto is that you?

Yah jiji but can't you call me.

Wait naruto let me put up a barrier.

Huh?

Okay now its safe go on said the hokage.

Okay but its Akira from now on I'd appreciate it allot in fact if you can change it to Akira Hasiley Gravemind would that be any trouble.

The hokage now had a very big headache.

Sigh I guess it won't be that much trouble but care to explain how this happened.

20 minutes later…

I think my headache turned to a migraine said the sandaime hokage sarutobi hiruzen.

So the villagers still won't leave you alone and a giant plant monster changed you into a hermaphrodite. Sigh I guess its time to tell you something I was hoping to do sooner but it got delayed do to some miner annoyances' look before I do this can I trust you not to be upset until I finish because I did this on their orders to protect you from enemies both here and out side the village and how you found out your mothers name I have no idea.

Huh you knew my mother but I asked so many times and you said you didn't know said Akira a bit sad.

Yes but please listen he said with actual tear in his eye.

Yes jiji said Akira a bit shocked that he would cry in fort of her so openly.

It was thirteen years ago the tenth day the month was October I along with your father were in the waiting room waiting for you my dear to be born sigh it was at that time your mother was giving birth that we heard a scream and a call for help from my student tsunade not to mention death treats coming from your mother ha-ha I remember her voice so well that it's just cracks me up you see orochimaru another one of my former students came to the village and attacked her when she was giving birth it not only mad her mad it turned into udder chaos as you can tell from my words she was very powerful you see your mother was not only a great konoichi but the best In all the elemental nations anyone who messed with her would be messing with the Shinigami incarnate because that was how good she was at her job they even gave her the label the red death of whirlpool as a name on the battlefield I was even scared of her you don't know how much you look like her thinking about it is scary he said under his breath.

Anyway her name was kushina Hasiley uzumaki the name Hasiley came from her mother who lived with her father in the land of whirlpool home of the uzumaki clan.

their was an uzumaki clan?

yes now let me finish.

sorry jiji.

It was a village of one family so it was a giant compound on an island with very unique technology and seals found no were else they said it came from the stars but I find that highly illogical don't you said the hokage.

No jiji I find it very logical in fact you should know some of my new friends they're known as the flood an alien species long ancient and at the peek of perfection and I am now the leader of them they're queen of a sort so I hope you can understand that I need to keep most of this hush, hush if you know what I mean.

Yes I know said the hokage the council would do any thing for a weapon and to say that they don't would be a lie.

jiji your scaring me said akira in fear.

sorry said the hokage.

But you're going to need a bigger place I take it?

Yes jiji I would need a bigger place why said akira?

Well here are the keys to your mother's special clan compound here in Konoha it will help hide your secret form the prying eyes of the council and other shinobi.

cool thaks jiji said akira as she kissed him making him go red in the face.

ahem yes well The technology is also installed all throughout the compound so its well protected and it has a large underground installation and training facility so you can do what you want with the place its all yours and I'm transferring the funds from your mothers account to yours so you can get a proper female diet for the type that you are. But here is the thing you have to get married in at least 5 years and have kids so you can pass on your line if you know what I am referring to Akira.

The C.R.A right?

Yes that is correct I see you dropped your mask.

Yes it got boring playing stupid said akira but how did you know about it.

I'm not just an old man you know akira i have very good sight into these things. Well at least that's one good thing to come of this said the hokage.

What's that supposed to mean?

I know how you get when your bored remember.

Oh yah he-he said akira sheepishly.

Oh and Akira tell you mother I said hi. Gulp you mean kyuubi nee is my kaa-san for real.

Yes she is didn't she tell you?

No I guess she forgot he-he akira said comicly.

Its runs in the family you know said the hokage with laughter in his voice. You see kushina was a half kitsune so when her baby was in danger she lost it completely but she has more then nine tails you know. More how much more? Thirteen total gained on her own I might add. Lucky she held back if buy only a little. Let me tell you the story of her birth you see her mother was human but a very special human you see she fell from the sky literally it was a strange capsule that your grandfathers clan found her in long ago she was held in a type of deep sleep like none of witch we heard of when they got her out she had no memory except a name Catherine Elizabeth Hasiley. She later says that she has a daughter and your aunt named Miranda Keyes.

So I have an aunt somewhere out in space huh go figure well thanks jiji I'll never forget what you have told me and I forgive you for keeping it secret for so long said akira.

Your welcome my dear and good luck out there. Bye jiji. Bye my little high energy ultimate source of power to my heart said the hokage.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own naruto nor halo but a least I have my imagination.

Normal talking

_**Flood talking**_

_**Demon talking**_

_Thinking and mind link._

_Seductive voice_

Chapter 3

The next day.

Hey jiji I'm all packed for the move it's just that I don't know were I'm going said Akira.

Ah I guess I forgot to tell you the address to the compound well I needed a break come my dear said the hokage.

As they were walking she was getting strange looks and it made her uncomfortable.

Ah jiji why are they looking at me like that asked Akira?

Hmm oh I guess you got a few admires Akira chan hahaha said the hokage.

What are admires asked Akira.

Well I guess you could say they took an interest in you said the hokage.

As they were talking a girl bumped into Akira and they both tumbled to the ground in the most obscene position in a tangle of legs the next thing Akira knew see was at a full lip lock with the town sulker Sasuki uchiha.

Yuck I've been poisoned Screamed a shocked Akira.

All the wile a blushing Sasuki was in a daze a she gazed at the girl she kissed as it was her first kiss and she liked it and her heart was pounding. Then realization hit her she got up and slapped Akira on the face and screamed loser and ran away.

At this point the hokage was on the ground rolling around laughing his ass off.

Akira started to pout at this and the hokage look up and then started to laugh so hard that he turned blue.

2 hours later

So jiji how long till we get there I mean we traveled all the way past the hokage faces and now were in the forest behind the mountains edge were is my clans compound asked Akira in a rant.

Relax were here said the hokage.

Huh nothings here shouted Akira!

Well what is the first rule of a ninja asked the hokage?

Always stay hidden stated Akira.

Correct said the hokage and rule number 2.

Always look beneath the underneath said Akira in a proud way that made the hokage smile.

Now here is your reward for being a good listener in class said the hokage as he did a few hand seals and placed his hand on a tree.

In a large gust of wind a loud boom was heard and revealed the uzumaki clan compound. Were there was once forest stood a large

Fortress complex with water falls coming out of the sides and massive gardens to the north of the complex and to the south a large lake in back stood an obstacle course training field to say the place was big well Akira's jaw said it all.

You can close you mouth now said the hokage.

Ah yah heheh sorry jiji but was mom really this rich asked Akira?

Well Yes and no you see Akira your mother didn't live alone she was a married woman you know after all it takes two people to have a baby of course said the hokage.

Wow I didn't know that so how are babies made asked akira?

Ahem maybe I should tell you another time like when your older

And mature to understand your own body said the hokage in a shaky tone.

Well I think this should be enough for your little secret fighting force I just hope you don't use it on us said the hokage in a worried tone.

Its okay jiji I'll only us them to protect me like a normal blood line

Let it be called just that said Akira.

Deal said the hokage and when the village needs them the most asked the hokage?

I'll come running because I wouldn't be a ninja other wise.

Good well I'll be off then said the hokage.

Wait jiji I just wanted to ask you if you can send me the ninja that you know saw me transform that night because I'll need to alter their memories a little even Kakashi sensei because I don't want this getting out just not yet.

I see well okay if it would put you at ease I'll have them visit you today if that is the case said the hokage.

Thanks jiji and tell Konohamaru to come by and play said Akira.

Will do said the hokage in a chuckle.

Later that day seven people went in to that compound only six came out and they were never the same again.

Chapter 3 end


End file.
